Talking to the Moon
by Bella503
Summary: Have you ever got yourself looking at the moon? And wondering who else was looking at it too?        R/Hr. Set during DH. Slightly AU. Song by Bruno Mars. T for one word.


**Hey, everyone! This is my first one-shot and I'm really proud of it! Please review or give me some sign that you liked it! The song is "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars and it is amazing and I highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "Talking to the Moon" *****sobs***

_I know you're somewhere out there, Somewhere far away, I want you back, _

She missed him so much. As Hermione sat watch on a cold, clear winter's night, there was only one person on her mind, Ron Weasley . Staring up at the full moon, she wondered if he was looking at it too. If he was thinking of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione's younger-self was screaming at her that a man, a boy, shouldn't be making her depressed. That no one should have this kind of power over her. But, Hermione didn't care. She just wanted him back.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, But they don't understand, You're all I have,_

It was official, he was the biggest fuck-up to have ever walked the earth. The memory of that God-awful night was on constant loop in Ron's brain. The fiery rage in Harry's eyes, the tears dancing on Hermione's cheeks as she begged him to stay. Bill and Fleur couldn't understand why Ron had left the people he had been proud to call his best friends and honestly, neither could Ron. But a horrible voice in the back of his mind whispered the reason, just as the damned locket had. Harry and Hermione, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on between them. A part of him, most of him, believed that they were just friends, siblings, but that horrible voice never stopped whispering. But Ron didn't care whether they were married or twins separated at birth, as he lay on the beach staring up at the moon he wanted nothing more than his best friends.

_At night when the stars light on my room, I sit by myself, Talking to the moon_

Harry couldn't sleep. Which, in the past months, wasn't so unusual. But, for the first time in a long time, Harry craved the presence of another human being. Except for Hermione's shadow in the moonlight thrown into the tent, Harry imagined he could be the last person on Earth. Harry was used to being alone, but for the first time he realized there was something he could do about it.

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

"I miss him too." Harry's voice startled Hermione out of her reverie. He sat down next to her.

"I know," she said softly.

"You don't think we'll ever see him again." It wasn't a question.

"Neither do you," she accused half-heartedly. "So many things could happen. We could die, he could die, maybe he's already dead, mayb-"

Harry cut her off, "He's not dead. I would know it if he were dead, and so would you." She blinked and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek,

Hermione voiced a question they had both pondered but never spoken of, "Where do you think he is now?"

"I dunno, the Burrow probably."

"Ginny would kill him," Hermione smirked.

"Probably," Harry agreed with a smirk. "Maybe he lied, said we got separated."

"Ron's not exactly the best liar around, they would know something was up."

"True. Maybe he's with an Order member, like Lupin."

"I just hope he's safe," said Hermione with a shiver as a huge gust of wind nearly knocked them over.

"Maybe we should go inside." Harry suggested, "If neither of us are going to sleep we don't need to be out here." Hermione agreed and they hurried inside the tent.

"I'm going to make tea," said Hermione and she headed towards the cupboard. But, before she had taken two steps Harry pulled her back and into a giant bear hug.

"Wherever he is, I know he's thinking of us. Of you." Hermione hugged him tighter and patted him on the cheek. Then she went to go make tea. When you're not alone in missing someone, you don't need words.

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

Ron stared at the moon, as if it was going to suddenly give up the whereabouts of his best friends. He wondered if one of his friends were looking at the moon too. At least one of them had to be on watch. His bet was on Hermione since it had been raining and hailing last night and he knew Harry would never let her sit out in that weather. He wondered what she was thinking about, if she was thinking of him. Maybe she wasn't thinking at all, maybe she was dead, her and Harry, But a voice in his head, different from that horrible one, whispered that that wasn't true, that Ron would know if the man he called his brother and the girl he loved were dead. And he knew they weren't. However, Ron did not know if they were thinking of him. He, Ronald Weasley, was probably the furthest thing from Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's minds.

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

"Hermione," Harry's hesitant voiced broke his and Hermione's peaceful silence. "Do you think things will ever be the same? If we ever see him again, I mean.

Hermione stared into her tea, brows furrowed. "That's one question," she admitted, "that even I don't have the answer to. I hope so."

"Me too."

"He will come back." Harry looked up, surprised, and saw a burning in Hermione's eyes that he hadn't seen since Fifth Year, "He's left before. Fourth Year," she added when she saw the look of confusion on Harry's face.

Harry grinned, cracking his chapped lips," You're right, as usual. Ron will come home."

'_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you_

Ron stared at the Deluminator in his hand. If he clicked it would the moon go out? Suddenly, a small blue orb appeared, floating in front of him. Had he done that? Clicked the Deluminator without realizing it? Ron looked around; the beach was deserted as it always was. He got up and walked straight into the blue orb. He had nothing to loose, and everything to gain.

_I know you're somewhere out there, Somewhere far away _

CRACK!

The loud sound jerked Harry and Hermione back to earth. Hermione jumped up with a gasp and immediately began gathering necessary items from around the tent.

"Stop," Harry said, reaching out to grab her arm. "I'm tired of running."

Harry saw the question in Hermione's eyes, but the bags under her eyes only enforced his resolve.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Wands in hand and under the Cloak's protection, they crept into the night. At first, they saw nothing, then they saw him. Still as tall as ever and healthier than he was when they last saw him, Ronald Weasley stood before them. Staring straight through them. Harry and Hermione's eyes met for less than a second and they pulled the Cloak off themselves. Ron gave a yell of surprise but before he could do anything more both Harry and Hermione had their arms around him. In unison, they both pulled back and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron protested.

"We missed you."


End file.
